La Nueva Vida de un héroe caído
by HollowGoku90's
Summary: AU: en la lucha con Buu, Goku fue enviado lanzó momento en que tuvo lugar la pelea con Aizen por la capacidad oculta de Buu. Ahora Goku tiene una nueva batalla para detener y poner fin al derramamiento de sangre, pero antes de que él guarda Tia Halibel de pulgadas a la muerte. S.GokuXTia H.
1. Chapter 1

Título: La Nueva Vida de un héroe caído.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de ninguna de las Dragonball z y los caracteres Bleach o la muestra que esto sólo una historia de ficción del ventilador para que la gente puede disfrutar. Esto comienza en unos universos alternos (AU) en tanto Dbz y Bleach.

El mundo sagrado de los Kais. -

Los últimos momentos de Majin Buu

8 de mayo de Edad 774 -

"Majin Buu, usted es uno de los enemigos más fuertes que he luchado, pero el tiempo termina aquí, por tu bien espero que nunca nos volvamos a encontrar." Goku dice que su bomba de espíritu estaba a punto de tomar su rosa, malvado enemigo definitivamente. De pronto, Buu disparó un rayo que hizo que el cuerpo de Goku a desaparecer, pero Goku trató de sostener en poco añadir algo más, hasta que su cuerpo le da a la explosión.

"Buu ... se ha ido, pero que no vaya a casa! Hohohohohoho!" Majin Buu se rió después de la bomba de espíritu comenzó a destruir su cuerpo en la nada.

El Espíritu bomba explotó millas de distancia de nuestra ubicación héroes, pero Goku comenzó a desvanecerse cuando aterrizó en el suelo fueron Vegeta se arrastraba hacia Goku.

"Kakarotto, ¿qué hay de malo en su cuerpo. ¿Por qué está difuminada?" a Vegeta en cuestión.

"Rrrr! Yo no sé, pero se siente como que estoy siendo arrastrado fuera de este mundo. Vegeta decirle a mi familia que me encantó ... ellos!" dijo Goku después de desaparecer de este mundo.

"Por lo menos el mundo está a salvo de Buu y puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que mi familia y amigos ... ... se ... se ... seguro". Goku cierra los ojos por última vez y seguro el último de su energía. Esa misma energía que lo ayudó a salir de este túnel extraño.  
-Año 2008 -  
-Hueco Mundo-

A Garganta abre en un desierto como normal, una mujer cae al suelo después de la Garganata cierra detrás de ella. "... Maldita sea!" dijo la mujer de piel oscura. "He perdido ... también ... mucha sangre" Ella se redujo en la sección media y apuñalado en la parte posterior del hombro izquierdo de un hombre llamado Aizen.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno. Si no es la Tercera Espada, Tier Halibel?"

Halibel se convierte en estado de shock, pero tranquilo para ver tres Vasto Lordes rodeaban. Ella nunca sintió venir. Se vuelve hacia mientras mantiene su vientre cuando su brazo izquierdo es la decisión no significa que el brazo izquierdo se dislocó.

Golpeado y maltratado que cansado de levantarse, pero tuvo problemas abit, ella estaba dispuesta a luchar contra ellos hasta la muerte, sintiendo que esto va a ser la última pelea. Hasta que oyó algo que sonaba como la ropa ondeando al aire. Entonces algo golpeó el suelo con la fuerza suficiente para hacer temblar la tierra.

Cuando el polvo se disipó había un cuerpo boca abajo en la arena, mientras los pies en el aire, uno de los pies se twicking. Halibel y El threeVasto Lorde fueron sorpresa cómo este ser caído del cielo, pero Halibel mantuvo la calma. "... No quiero lidiar con esto." Ella disparó una Bala que le voló una cabeza del Vasto Lorde fuera, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de darle a la otra. Ella fue golpeada por el suelo con un puño gigante. "Hnn!" fue todo lo que salió de su boca, fue golpeado fuera su abdomen tenía una profunda herida que más sangre comenzó a derramar.

El Vasto Lorde golpea con fuerza el pie en él abdomen. "Vas a pagar por que moza!" Por otro hueco se unió, pero luego se envía mosca con un golpe en la máscara. El otro Vasto Lorde no tuvo tiempo de registrar lo que sucede cuando una patada lo envió hacia atrás saltar al suelo como una piedra en el agua.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" el hueco dijo levantándose del golpe en la cabeza.

Halibel luchaba por levantarse, pero luego se dio cuenta que la persona que la salvó. Esta persona tenía un rasgado encima de la camisa azul y pantalones anaranjados rasgados, su pelo estaba desafiando la gravedad con pico como el pelo, su mirada aparición como una persona de experiencia en combate, entonces esta persona habló.

"Hey atacar a alguien que no puede defenderse no es una cosa buena?" El hombre con la camisa azul. Se vuelve a la Halibel con una conocida sonrisa Son-Goku. Fue una sorpresa, pero la calma para ver esta humanas tomadas dos Vasto Lordes por sí mismo. A continuación, se limpia la arena de encima, pero luego dar marcha atrás a los Vasto Lordes.

"Oye estúpido Punk ¿Cuál es la gran idea que nos ataca?" dijo uno de los lordes Vasto. Este Vasto Lorde tenía armadura sobre su cuerpo que cubría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero el conjunto de su pecho era el único lugar sin armadura. Lo suyo máscara o lo que se llama (el punto de vista de goku) sólo cubría parte superior de su forhead (como la banda de la cabeza de naruto).

El hombre inclina su cabeza hacia un lado en la confusión, "¿es usted un monstruo?" el Vasto Lorde caída en el anime manera comedia.

"Nos comprometidos y que no tienen ni idea de lo que somos?", Dijo el Dumbfounded Vasto Lorde.

Él le da una sonrisa hacia ellos, "lo siento, pero no ser grosero ni nada, ¿por qué estás atacando a esta mujer?" Goku respondió con otra pregunta, era una Espada un rango más alto, esto se Vasto Lordes. Halibel fue sorpresa escuchar "mujer" y luego monstruo o demonio, pero odiaba el pensamiento de este hombre pensando que es un cobarde. Ella trata de rastrojos copia de seguridad, pero cayó en una rodilla mientras sostenía su auto hacia arriba con su espada.

"Hn! ... Esto se está poniendo pesado." Dijo ella, pero entonces Goku a su vez a ver a la mujer tenía problemas para levantarse del suelo. Él corrió a su lado, "lo siento, pero no debe moverse mucho te vas a morir de la pérdida de sangre, si sigues así."

"Salvar su simpatía ... * tose sangre * ... Ahora sal de mi camino y déjame matar a este menor Vasto Lordes." Por fin fue capaz de recuperar su posición, al paso Goku en la forma impactante los Vasto Lordes.

"Lo siento, pero su demasiado golpeados para luchar y que no se debe tratar a las personas más débiles y luego te parece?" mirándola con gran preocupación. A continuación, a su vez a su lado y le dice: "Disculpe, pero podemos luchar otra vez que necesita descanso y saldrá lastimado si sigue figthing?"

"QUÉ! NO WAY SHE asesinados son CAMARADA!" -gritó el joven Vasto Lorde. "Ella lo atacó por la auto-defiende. Además, ella parece más dura que lo que parece." Entonces tuvo una idea. "¿qué hay de esto si la dejas en paz, entonces voy a entrenar a chicos ser más fuerte e igual a ella, pero sólo si se la dejara en paz y ser buenas personas no malignos. Entonces, ¿qué?"

Halibel se sorprendió de que esta persona había tratado como a un igual, pero entonces era más sorprendido lo que sucederá después.

"Deal! Extraño pero ¿cuál es su nombre?" dijo que el Vasto Lorde.

"Son Goku, el protector de la tierra!" dándoles la sonrisa hijo familiar. Luego se fueron, Goku vuelve a Halibel conmocionado y su expresión cambió cuando Goku rodillas delante de ella tht parecía que no quería ser molestado look.

Goku al examinar sus heridas, que Halibel pensó que el hombre venga por su cuerpo, "Aléjate de mí!" Señalando su espada hacia Goku, "no soy ese tipo de persona te pierdas" agitando la mano en la onda nervioso.

"Im sólo va a tratar de poner su brazo hacia atrás en el socked pero ..." en un flash de Goku fue detrás de ella un brazo por el cuello (no tratar de luchar ella) y uno en el hombro dislocado. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" conmocionado

"Lo siento, pero esto va a doler algo exagerado y lo único que puede ayudar a usted, si usted muerde el antebrazo mientras arreglo el brazo ..."

"Rrr!" se formó a partir de la boca. Cuando Goku agarró su hombro, pero era suave en el tacto.

"Estas listo señorita," con una sonrisa que se confía lo suficiente.

"Hii!" Goku entonces agarra el hombro apretado y cuando lo hizo poco Halibel en el antebrazo, cuando esto sucedía algo de la sangre de Goku entró en la boca de Halibel junto con su reiatsu sin que ella se diera cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Cuando su grito se extinguió mover su brazo y ella fue capaz de moverla.

"Que hizo tanto daño a usted?" Una preocupación goku.

Lamentó pero de alguna forma le habló de Aizen y sus planes, la razón por la que fue así porque Aizen le dijo que ella no apto para estar en su ejército y trató de matarla y cuando se despertó alrededor de 2 minutos después de golpear el suelo que abrir una puerta Garganta.

"Y eso es todo." ella una pausa durante unos segundos debido a la expresión de Goku y cambió después de que él dijo, "me lo llevara para que pueda arrepentirse de lo que ha hecho qué? Y fin, toda esta llamada guerra contra mí mismo ¿qué decir?" con una sonrisa, dijo.

"Entonces es el deseo de muerte, Goku-sama" se abre la puerta, sino que depende de que ella llamó su nombre con "sama" en el final de la misma.

"Antes de que nos vayamos de aquí?" Goku mano sobre un grano de semilla del ermitaño.

"Lo que esto?" preocupación.

Goku le sonríe y dice, "es una semilla del ermitaño frijol que le hará mejor confiar en mí."

"¿Qué hago con esto?"

"Coma, por supuesto."

ella pone el grano semilla del ermitaño en su boca y comenzó a masticarlo, después de que ella mastica que tragar, y luego.

"Hm!" sintió todo su reiatsu espalda y las heridas se han ido todos. se comprueba y se sorprendió de los resultados.

"Así que ¿estás listo?" da un paso en la Garganta y espera para ella.

"Mejor que nunca" dándole una suave sonrisa. Entonces, tanto hojas y la Garganta se cerró tras ellos.

-Auther capítulo 1 -

HollowGoku90s: "Espero que todo el mundo como la historia si u quiere saber más de esta historia sólo Pm o Crítica"

Súper Kami Guru: SNTSSSSSSS! Quiero que la acción y la genialidad de esta historia! Quiero que la gente asnos kiiiiiiiick!

HollowGoku90s: Lo siento señor guru pero necesito descansar o enfermos mueren por la falta de sueño!

Súper Kami Guru: SNTSSSSSSS!

HollowGoku90s: sí señor guru?-Molesta-

Súper Kami Guru: hieres al negar mi solicitud youuuuu! ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando no consigo lo que me pasa?

HollowGoku90s:-traga el lumb en su garganta ... mamá!

-Al otro lado de la habitación-

Goku: "Suspiro"

Halibel: ¿qué pasa?

Goku: no va a ser otro capítulo siguiente.

Todos: ¡QUÉ!

Aizen: Este chico dice que su autor lo decepción?

Orihime: No soy eso es un toda cosa agradable decir Aizen?

Goku: Creo que tengo que estar de acuerdo con Aizen, Orihime?

Buu: eh eh!-Coincidiendo con Goku-

Orihime: Yo que tú eras el bueno Goku!

Goku: Yo sólo soy

Grimmjow: así que todos nos entusiasma para nada, entonces qué pereza!

Hiyori: Todos debemos patear el culo de SNT! Cuya conmigo!

-Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo hasta que oyeron gritos de SNT-

HollowGoku90s: OOH DIOS QUE NO SUPONER PARA GRANO así!

A continuación, explosiones y gritos horribles pueden ser escuchados.

Rukia: Creo que tenemos que tomar un vale con eso?

Todo el mundo estaba sudando balas y los gritos se había detenido y luego SNTS irrumpió a través de la puerta-

HollowGoku90s: OH DIOS ME AYUDE!-Se arrastra hacia todos,

Todos:-todo el mundo estaba sorprendido que forma SNTS miraron-

Súper Kami Guru:-extiende su brazo hacia la pierna de SNTS desde la otra habitación y lo arrastra de nuevo-Im no DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNEEE!

HollowGoku90s: Por favor, no más no más! Prometo no ser acción y menos hablar en el próximo capítulo!-Dijo llorando-

Súper Kami Guru: ¡Muy bien! Pero tiene que haber algo más tarde en la historia?

HollowGoku90s: w .. ... W ... w ... tendría que ser ... Lors Guru?

Súper Kami Guru: Se trata de los dos que apunta a Halibel y Goku-

Halibel + Goku: huh!

Súper Kami Guru:-susurra al oído de sntsbueno-

HollowGoku90s:-de alguna manera. Sntsbueno piensa y cohetes sntsbueno fuera de la habitación con un gran sangrado por la nariz y chocan contra la pared -

Todos:?

HollowGoku90s:-desmayó con la nariz sangrando-

Súper Kami Guru: Me han dicho!-Cierra la puerta, se abre de nuevo-Si deniega mi solicitud me va a dar una bofetada al lado de su HEAAAAAAAAAAAADDDD!-Cierra la puerta-

Goku: ¿qué quiso decir por mí y Halibel?

Halibel: Yo no conoci, pero tengo un presentimiento sobre esto?

Auther Capítulo 1 final!

Súper Kami Guru: Espero que todos Manténgase en sintonía a sus Presidentes y listo para el siguiente capítulo ...?

Goku + Halibel: Next Chapter: La bestia y la ramera!

Halibel: HARLOT va paliza al autor cambiar el título o lo juro voy a hacer de su vida un infierno-se!

HollowGoku90s: sangrado la nariz y la cabeza cubierta con vendaje ... aquí?

Halibel: mucho mejor.

Halibel + Goku: Next Chapter: La Bella y la Saiyan!

Súper Kami Guru: SNTSSSSSSS! frotar mis pies!

HollowGoku90s: Sigh! Los lectores ayudan?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de ninguna de las dbz o lejía, que pertenecen a los propietarios no respetados esto es sólo una lo que si la historia.

Vizered / Arcana voz: Lets go!

Capítulo 2: La Bella y La Saiyan

30 minutos más tarde ...

-Fake Karakura Town-

El Capitán Jefe estaba despertando de la pelea con un Arrancar habitual, que puede absorber sus poderes, pero él trató de soplar yo y el resto de los capitanes y tenientes de tomar Aizen y sus Espadas con ellos para poner fin a la pelea, pero el Arrancar absorbe la explosión, pero se llevó su vida, pero perjudicando gravemente la cabeza el capitán mientras se hace una cuarta parte de la falsa Karakura Town de la Sociedad de Almas.

Sintió el reiatsu de Ichigo, Yurorichi, Urahara, y el padre Aizen lucha de Ichigo. Pero entonces los otros llegaron a su lado para ayudarlo a levantarse. "Cabeza Capitán Yamamoto!" dijo el capitán Young su brazo derecho había desaparecido. Los otros capitanes estaban a punto de decir algo hasta que Garganta de unos tres metros de distancia de ellos abierto. Luego el aire se volvió espeso con reiatsu, Hisguya sabía que pertenecen este reiatsu, "esto no puede ser verdad!" tenía un aspecto cansado pero seroso de preocupación en su rostro. "Qué mal Hisguya?" el Capitán Jefe contestadas. En ese momento una figura salió de la Garganta, fue Tia Halibel, Tercera Espada se adelantó sin notar los segadores del alma de su lado.

"Tia es realmente el lugar?" un hombre con camisa azul y pantalones anaranjados Paso por la Garganta. Eso sorprendió a los Soul Reapers.

"Sí, Goku-sama. Aizen está en esa dirección, en la que la lucha contra Ichigo Kurasaki", vuelve la cabeza hacia los segadores del alma y el viejo hombre que tuvo Lifes de su Fracción.

"Whoa que fuerte, Tia ¿verdad?" que cuenta Halibel carga hacia un grupo de gente que ayuda a un anciano.

Estaba siendo bloqueado de una mujer que perdió su brazo y con un hombre con el pelo largo y blanco, estos dos se conoce como Soi fon-y Ukataka. "¡Fuera de mi camino esto es entre yo y el hombre viejo!"

"Lo siento, pero vamos a proteger nuestro capitán jefe de usted y otras personas de los daños manera!" Soi fon-que luchan para combatir el tercer espada. Justo en ese momento Hitsguya estaba a punto de atacar, entonces Goku intervino y empuja las tres de distancia el uno del otro con un empuje con su energía.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esta Goku!" dijo Halibel apuntando su espada hacia Goku. "Tia! Su sentido de tomar la vida de las personas lo que te pasó?"

"Ese viejo se conoce como su capitán cabeza, él es aquel que tomó la vida de mis fraccions! Él va a pagar por quitarse la vida, pero si interfiere Yo te derribaré Goku!"

"Incluso si usted toma su vida, que no serán devueltos a la vida de esa manera! ¿Quieres que te recuerde a un asesino despiadado, o quieres que te miran como amigo allí?" eso es cuando ella bajó la espada y le dio cuenta de que pronto será su error. Se despierta de distancia y se sienta en una piedra lejos de ellos.

Goku sonríe y girar hacia la dirección del anciano, "Hey viejo aquí?" que arroja un frijol Senzu hacia Yamamoto y luego se da a cada uno un grano Senzu. "Confíe en que ayudan ustedes a volver sobre sus pies." Luego se vuelve hacia Tia, "Tia! Ven aquí un momento?"

Ella estaba mirando a otro lado tratando de no mirar a Goku mientras despierta de nuevo. "Sí, Goku?"

"Necesito que me hagas un favor, necesito que podrás ver más de esta gente cuando estoy ido, les dice sólo quedarse atrás para no interferir si necesitan demasiado luego volver a ayudarme lo que dices", dijo Goku a su mano en los hombros.

Halibel tomó una mirada en Goku, ella notó el hijo sonrisa familiar, "bien entonces Goku-sama."

"Im ningún jefe o señor me Goku, Tia llaman?" se deja de lado sus hombros y se aleja del grupo, que les sonríe y toma su posición de carga y comenzó a transformarse. "RAHHHHHH!" sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar primero de negro a verde, entonces su bagan pelo se mueva rápido de negro a amarillo y luego su cuerpo estaba cubierto de amarillo Aura / reiatsu. Sus músculos cambiado abit más grande que antes. El alma segadores y Tia se sorprendieron y sorprendidos por los cambios y luego goku comenzaron a volar fuera de la tierra.

"Bueno, nos vemos todos!" Luego despegó hacia el campo de batalla.

Mientras tanto en la Sociedad de Almas.

"Hm! Pues entonces de nuevo y en buen momento adecuado Kakarotto?" Un hombre con una cuerda de color negro con su cabello definir la gravedad. Otros que conocía Goku lo sintió de lejos, el grupo se emocionaron y animaban mientras que confundir los otros segadores del alma.

Un joven irrumpió a través de las puertas de la habitación de este hombre, su cabello tenía el color azul-púrpura a ella y tenía la misma cuerda mientras el otro hombre. "Papá tenía que sentir que su Goku!"

"He he, así que si lo sentiste también, a continuación, otra tiene también. Troncos informar a todos Kakarotto está de vuelta de su Pequeña vacaciones. Espero que pueda enfrentar el mundo nuevo. Se cambió la última vez que estuvo aquí?"

"Sí, padre!" joven corrió hacia la puerta y mirar para todos. Pero tehn madre del joven entró en la habitación.

"Es realmente cierto, ¿realmente volvió?" dijo la mujer con el pelo verde-azulado.

"Sí. Él tiene Bulma retorno"

Realice una copia al campo de batalla ...

Aizen ha bajado Ichigo y sus compañeros, pero mantuvo con vida, se vuelve a ver a Ichigo luchando por levantarse, "Aizen no hemos terminado hijo de puta!" finalmente llegó el equilibrio al ponerse de pie, con la espada empezó a cobrar un aura negro como si estuviera preparado para lanzar su ataque, él pone su mano sobre su cara y limpió y un hueso de forma similar a la máscara en su rostro, "Vizard!" A continuación, toma una postura, listo para poner en marcha y terminar su ataque.

"TENSHO!" La planta comenzó a destrozar, con una ola gigante de negro Energía / reiatsu después de agitarla hacia Aizen, comenzó a cobrar a Aizen, hasta que llegó a contacto. Cuando el humo se disipó Aizen se quedó imperturbable del ataque, empieza a caminar hacia Ichigo. Él toma su espada y estaba a dos metros de Ichigo, su máscara roto por la pérdida de energía / reiatsu.

"Usted luchó valientemente pero ahora su vida termina aquí con los otros Ichigo Kurasaki. Descanse en paz." se levanta su espada

"Oh no! Si yo no llego a tiempo a este chico Ichigo va morir, así es ahora o nunca!" Goku coloca dos dedos en la frente y en una fracción de segundo. Aizen estaba a punto de terminar Ichigo apagado hasta que Goku apareció de la nada y ataca a Aizen desde el lado de la cabeza con un gancho de derecha a la cara.

Aizen voló hacia un edificio de golpear el suelo en la forma allí como una piedra saltando en un estanque, "Creo que he usado demasiado de mi parte?" se rió nervelessly y gire hacia Ichigo. "¿Estás bien Ichigo?"

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" Conmocionado y en guardia.

"Bueno, es agradable que se haya podido celebrar por su cuenta, pero ahora dejar la pelea conmigo y ir a ayudar a sus amigos, van a necesitar más ayuda?" Goku le da los últimos semillas del ermitaño a Ichigo. "Aquí les dan las tesis que estar de vuelta en los pies allí en poco tiempo y es mejor que hacer así de rápido, se vuelve"

"Eso fue muy sorprendente, extraño, no me siento el reiatsu que venía hacia nosotros, Usted debe ser un caso especial de Soul Reaper que la Sociedad de Almas estaba escondiendo de mí y los demás?" Dándole algo de responder.

"Soul Reaper ¿Qué diablos es un Soul Reaper? ¿Es que otra palabra para saiyan?" Luchando para pensar en lo que significaba alma segador. Él agita su mano para tomar la de adormecer a él. "Wow tiene un rostro fuerte o algo así, porque mi mano cuando entumecido el momento en que voló". Dijo Goku.

Aizen empezó a enfadarse de esta teniendo delante de él, "¿cuál es tu nombre?" dijo en un tono tranquilo. Coge su espada del suelo.

"Ichigo vamos ahora, no voy a ser capaz de luchar en toda mi portental si te metes en el camino y llevar a su amigo con usted?" no le quitaba los ojos de Aizen, entonces apaga de nuevo a su forma saiyan para que pueda salvar a misma de su energía. "Todavía no me he recuperado de la última pelea, estoy casi sin energía, debería de guardar un frijol Senzu cuando tuve la oportunidad, bueno lo necesitaban más." pensado Goku.

Ichigo escucha a Goku y paso flash a su padre ya sus amigos, "¿Dónde crees que vas Ichigo Kurasaki?" Paso de flash Gin frente a Ichigo diciendo en un ambiente tranquilo, pero Goku disparó una ráfaga Ki hacia Gin. "Su lucha es entre yo no ellos!", Dijo en un tono cansado.

"Gin les deje en paz que no me interesan más, vamos a tener entretener a nuestro nuevo cliente, por el momento." Gin flash paso siguiente con Aizen y estaban lado a otro mirando hacia Goku como débil.

"Hm! Ahora que Ichigo y los demás no están en el camino, Te diré añadir algo acerca de mí mismo, mi nombre es Son Goku, Im el Protector de los débiles, im el que claman por ayuda, el conocido como héroe, y una pesadilla para el Mal está roscado al inocente, soy conocido como un saiyan! " lleva a su tortuga kame-estilo de lucha.

"El protector de los débiles y la pesadilla del mal y conocido como un Saiyan?" Gin cuestionar Goku es un ser idiota para decir simplemente discurso estúpido.

Goku le da Familiar Hijo sonrisa hacia Aizen y Gin. "Así que esta es mi forma normal se ve, usted lo llama el mi escenario normal, y esto?" el pelo y los ojos cambian de color mientras que sus músculos crecieron abit más. "Se llama un Super Saiyan y que es esto?" su cabello se volvió más spikier y su velocidad y fuerza a ser más definida. "Lo que ustedes llaman un saiyan superando más allá de un Super Saiyan también conocido como Accented Saiyan o usted puede llamarlo un Super Saiyan 2." da Aizen y Gin sonrieron que atrapó su intención.

"Por lo que cambiar su spikier pelo que más spikier hace." dijo Gin. "Lo que es un espectáculo idiota del poder." Dar a Goku como un zorro sonrisa hacia él.

"Si esto es todo lo que vas a mostrarme llama poder, no es que me muestra otra cosa y luego hacer el pelo más .." Porque fue cortado cuando Goku habló.

"Yo sé que no sientes otra mi energía, entonces su llamado reiatsu, pero sé que de alguna forma eran completamente incluso en esta forma. Pero tengo que terminar esto ahora o nadie lo hará!"

Goku pasa el brazo del lado y comenzó a cobrar ", y esto es lo que está más allá de un Super Saiyan 2!", El suelo comenzó a temblar de la fuerza de parte de su poder.

Mientras tanto, en lugar de Halibel.

Tia Halibel estaba mirando a la ubicación de Goku de alojamiento lo que estaba pasando allí. Los Soul Reapers mantenido sus descensos de Halibel, pero sabía que no los atacará, porque de ese hombre que les ayudó a recuperarse.

"Espada qué o quién era ese hombre, ¿por qué nos ayude. ¿No es uno de los tuyos?" Hitsguya pregunta

"No, no es de mi tipo, le doy las gracias por salvar su vida, la próxima vez que se reúna con él. Si no fuera por él me habría matado a todos con sangre fría." dándole un instinto asesino que le dio un escalofrío enfermo a su columna vertebral. Se quedó allí sin apartar la vista de la ubicación de Goku. Hasta que todos escucharon el grito de Goku desde la lejana. Tenía un tono doloroso, pero entonces el suelo empezó a temblar. Esta es la primera vez que la Sociedad de Almas había un terremoto, pero eso era imposible.

Halibel cuenta de que esto no era un simple terremoto pero el poder en bruto de Goku, pero entonces vio un orbe de energía amarillo / reiatsu de lejos, los edificios estaban rompiendo a pedazos, las ventanas de cristal se han roto de su grito. "¿Cuál es el significado de esto!" Capitán Jefe Yamamotto pregunta. Los Soul Reapers vagaban estaban este grito y el terremoto provenía de hasta dijo Halibel.

"Este terremoto se llama, no es lo que usted piensa que viene de allá", señaló dónde estaban Aizen y los otros. "La de Goku, el que usted y sus compañeros ayudaron. Su poder es hacer su batido mundo." que mantuvo la calma y trató de no sentirse mal de sólo la potencia de Goku Super Saiyan tres. "Es imposible para un ser humano de poseer sólo un gran poder de esta manera, especialmente haciendo temblar la Sociedad de Almas." pensado Halibel.

Capitán Jefe Yamamotto ha recortado los pensamientos de Halibel cuando dijo: "Atención a todos los capitanes que debemos tomar Aizen y ayudar a este ryoka de cualquier otra amenaza, ahora ir!" los Capitanes excepto Halibel y el paso del flash Yamamotto. "Joven vas a ayudar a este hombre de su Aizen líder?" la miraba con un ojo.

"Este hombre me salvó de llevar a la muerte, incluso si este hombre no me conocía, Aizen me desecha como un arma utilizada, pero este hombre me trató como a un igual, aunque yo era débil. Voy a respetar Goku-sama y le ayudará a en el campo de batalla, sin importar lo que pase! " que utilizó su sonido (casi como el paso flash) para llegar a la ubicación de Goku. Yamamotto tenía una pequeña sonrisa y mostró un paso hacia la ubicación de Goku.

Localización de Goku-

El cabello de Goku comenzó a crecer más y más hasta que llegó a las rodillas, y luego canalizar más potencia. Estaba a punto de terminar su transformación hasta que el grupo de Soul Reapers y Halibel, y un nuevo grupo con Ichigo llama los Vizors (lo siento si no puedo escribir el nombre del grupo) quería unirse hasta que vieron. "ARAHHHHHH!" su cuerpo se sacudió y un destello de luz cegó a todos, cuando volvió en sí.

Todo el mundo vio a una persona diferente de la luz, un hombre volando con el pelo largo, con ropa de Goku, luz lo rodeaba con Energy amarillo / reiatsu que salía de su cuerpo. "Lamentamos que tardó mucho todavía estoy recibiendo la mano de esta transformación es lo que ustedes llaman un super saiyan 3", su voz se ha convertido en más rasposa voz más profunda, pero algo exagerado. Él a su vez a ver a todos que dejar de notar el nuevo grupo. "Voy a pedirte que te quedes fuera de esto, me voy a terminar esto ahora."

"Es que Goku-sama?" notar el cambio en un punto de vista diferente. Ella ve a un ser humano que asusta incluso la otra espada si aún estaban vivos.

"No se preocupe su todavía conmigo, acabo de utilizar mi energía para alimentar a su máxima ..." Porque fue cortado cuando Aizen habló.

"Tia Halibel, mi antigua espada ha vuelto a aparecer, ya te dije que tu no me digno de servir en mi ejército y aun así volver incluso en la muerte." habla a Halibel.

"No estoy aquí para servirle a usted ya Sosake Aizen, estoy agradecido por que me da mis poderes y el cuerpo, si no hubiera sido por ti me de muerto hace tantos años, pero entonces, yo te odio con cada fibra de mi cuerpo para el envío de mis compañeros a morir en una casa masacre! (es decir, la lucha con los segadores del alma) "estaba loca del pensamiento y recordó su fraccion caído," Incluso mis amigos, que estaban cerca como familia murió de manos de la alma cosechar ... " entonces Aizen estaba delante de Halibel con el paso flash. Todo el mundo trató de llegar a tiempo para salvar a Halibel pero Aizen lo más rápido que se ha hecho, tachado con su espada.

Ella cerró los ojos esperando la hoja de golpearla, pero nunca llegó. Ella abrió los ojos para ver a Goku en frente de ella sosteniendo la muñeca Aizen que sostengan su espada. "!"

"Su lucha es conmigo no Aizen con nadie más", le suelta la muñeca Aizen y le empuja con onda de choque que Aizen atrapado con la guardia baja. Gin sabía que esto va a ser un problema para que él dirigió lejos de la lucha. Él sabía que su plan para tomar el Hougyoku de Aizen, será una pérdida a causa de los segadores y vizors alma recuperados y este recién llegado.

"Wrong también mi oponente, así que estoy unirse pulg" Ichigo discutió con Goku.

Goku sonríe y dice: "Está bien, entonces yo iba a necesitar añadir algo abit de la ayuda de todos modos", dice riendo rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza. "No soy muy en pleno poder im casi drenar pero hay un movimiento que pueda usar para pegarle pero ir necesito que lo distrajo por unos minutos." pero luego dijo Halibel.

"Goku-sama, estoy ayudando a este Youngling en la batalla, ayuda enferma dándole tiempo para que usted pueda hacer su movimiento." Goku sonríe una vez más, "bien entonces, pero trata de no ser matado bien." que a su vez a ver a los demás dispuestos a ayudar también. "Todo el mundo listo!"

"Ready!" Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Goku.

"Vamos a ir!" Toda persona acusada cuando Goku gritó que era extraño para todo el mundo para seguir órdenes de Ryoka pero había la tala de la confianza que todos nos sentimos bienvenidos. Capitán Jefe Yamamotto sintió una pequeña sonrisa, pero él sentía que no necesita por el momento.

Jūshirō Uhitake y Shunsui ataque kyosaku primera después de Aizen recuperado de la onda de choque de Goku, que tenían un compañero rancio pero Toshiro Hitsugaya vinieron de atrás y atacar a Aizen de nuevo, pero fue sólo una ilusión de Sosake Aizen, que reemplace a sí mismo por Momo Himori Teniente desde la época en que era un alma antigua reaper capitán de la Quinta División Squat.

Aizen estaba sonriendo, pero luego un puño gigante le golpea abajo a la tierra desde el bankai de Komamura Sajin. Pero él empuja el puño como si nada, con la punta de su espada. "Follish Komamura, perder su reitsu por matar a su propio amigo Kaneue Tosen como un hueco, de manera Pathatic a morir sólo para ver a través de sus ojos, si usted me pregunta." que se pone en la piel o el pelo. Entonces cobra Aizen con fuera de pensamiento, huelgas Aizen en un ritmo rápido y le da un corte en cruz X Komamura pecho y cae hacia el suelo, pero fue salvado por amor Aikana justo a tiempo.

Shinji Hirako era capaz de conseguir el equipo de Aizen con un golpe con su espada, pero entonces era sólo una ilusión, que dispone de aire sólo se ha reducido, pero Shinji fue casi golpeado por una ráfaga forma Bala de Aizen aún sosteniendo en la mano lista para atacar Shinji de la parte posterior (como Rasengan de Naruto, pero la versión para Cero), pero Goku pudo contrarrestarlo con una carga de ki con la suya y ambos fueron cancelados entre sí. Una gran nube de polvo cubría Aizen pero nuble borra cuando Hachigen Ushoda él prisión con un hechizo Baduko que lo atrapó en el lado después de Super Kick Axe de Mashiro Kana le golpea desde el cielo con Kenshi Mugurama un golpe con un golpe que incluso le envía golpeó el suelo. La prisión Baduko se activó después de lo que hicieron los demás.

Hitsugaya y Halibel Fired hay ataque más poderoso y se congelaron Aizen en la cárcel, pero luego disparó su Ichigo Vizard Tensho Attack y Capitán Jefe Yamamotto mezcla ataque con la onda de Kamehameha de Goku. Todo el mundo estaba cansado y Goku casi sin energía y vuela hasta el suelo, donde todo el mundo estaba. Pero entonces oyeron que algo se rompía y una luz cegó a todos. Todo el mundo pensaba que la pelea había terminado hasta que Aizen tomó una forma diferente. El Hougyoku tomó el control de Aizen, pero todavía tenía su mente también. (Imagino codicia de Full Metal Alchemist, pero una mezcla hueco con negro ala demonio y un ala de ángulo blanca) A falta Ki / Reitsu venía de Aizen.

"Finalmente, he Despierta!" Este ser no era Aizen sino una Arcana. Todo el mundo estaba en estado de shock al ver a Aizen en un formulario de pesadilla es como mirando el mismo diablo.

Este ser sólo permaneció allí tomando todo el miedo de todos, pero Goku y Yamamotto mantuvo la calma que de alguna manera sabía que esto pasaría, pero Yamamotto no espera que esto suceda. Goku en la otra mano se sentía algo mal, sabía que esta lucha era demasiado fácil.

"Así que todo el tiempo que no estaba tomando esta grave, Aizen ¿verdad?" Goku cuestionar Aizen por sorprendiendo a todos. Goku era siempre un paso por delante de la lectura de sus opositores en los años de lucha y aventuras t.

estaba sonriendo todo el tiempo pero la comprobación de todos los detalles de su nuevo cuerpo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él estaba detrás de Goku con su espalda hacia él, nadie sabía hasta radios y Goku se sorprendió demasiado. Todo fue en cámara lenta cuando Goku se volvía tratando de bloquear el ataque por venir.

"Negativo Explota!" un tono negro explosión de energía del tamaño de Goku golpea mandándolo a volar por el aire,

"Aaaaahhhhh!" todo el mundo estaba conmoción y el miedo lo que acaba de pasar a Goku. La explosión estalló una cerca de construcción

estaba tratando de no reírse como un loco, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

"!" luego se detuvo y miró a los demás.

"Después?"

2 horas más tarde ...

Cuando Goku viene a través, empuja los escombros de encima y vi el Soul Reapers, Los Vizords e incluso Halibel resultaron heridos y algunos incluso fueron heridos malo. Pero Ichigo le faltaba la única gente estaba de pie era y Halibel, pero lo raro de eso que estaba buscando algo, pero entonces.

BOOM!

Un aura roja, pero inmenso haz de luz roja salió de la nada y fue asesinado a Aizen, Halibel pudo esquivar a tiempo, pero fue empujada con fuerza hacia el suelo por la fuerza del ataque, que incluso llegó a donde Goku se criticó a también.

"Tia! ¿Estás bien?" corrió hacia a su lado y espera una respuesta.

"Tsk! Estoy bien Goku-sama, pero tengo que decir que Ichigo es Kurasaki niño asombroso para lograr una forma hueca de la muerte de esa chica Orihime Inoue. Y estaban luchando en un campo plano, incluso. Pero antes de eso no tiene que era diferente.

Flashback hace 1 hora ...

Un nuevo grupo viene a través de la misma Garganta Puerta / Portal, este grupo tenía 4 alma segador capitanes, 2 teniente, 2 asientos Soul Reapers, 3 personas, 2 Espada. Lo que vieron no fue una victoria, sino una masacre, este monstruo estaba golpeando a todos los únicos que de pie era Ichigo, Halibel y Capitán Jefe Yamamotto, pero visto días mejores.

"Ichigo!" Orihime Inoue corrió hacia Ichigo.

"Orihime quedarse atrás! No es seguro!" pero fue demasiado tarde estaba detrás de Orihime. La huelga de cuatro capitanes es un ritmo rápido, pero tomó el paso Orihime y Sonic (una técnica que es como la transmisión instantánea de Goku, pero el uso que hace de una onda de choque que realiza una explosión sónica.) Fuera del camino. el envío de todo el mundo fuera de la ubicación.

pone a su lado de la pared de un edificio, en un hechizo Baduko (que se asemeja a Gotenks Galactic Donuts) que tres anillos Enlazar su cuerpo.

"Le permite jugar un pequeño juego Ichigo Kurasaki si no respondes a mis preguntas tendré que poner fin a su vida con problemas. Primera pregunta?" que helds Orihime en su brazo izquierdo, mientras que se unen. "¿Por qué te importa abou ..." que no terminó debido a Ichigo.

"Soltó bastardo!" pero Aizen pone un dedo dos centímetros de corazón Orihime entonces una luz estaba tomando la forma de la punta de su dedo. Pero Grimmjow y Nelliel fueron capaces de acercarse y atacar por la espalda, pero Aizen paso de Sonic dejando Orihime y los dos espada confusa pero Ichigo se enteraron que iba a ser y llegó a tiempo y la huelga mientras que el capitán Head desató su ataque que en tragos en llamas mientras Halibel brotes La disparos Gotas y de Ichigo Vizard Tensho, pero luego Aizen hizo algo y absorbe los tres en la mano derecha y se convirtió en una bola de tono negro de la energía comprimida en ella y dispara el atack mientras dice su nombre.

"Negitivo Gran Cero!" tira hacia el suelo, golpeando el suelo que todo el mundo es decir, incluso los heridos estaba en tragó a él e incluso el hechizo Baduko se disipó de Orihime. Cuando la explosión se apagó Capitán Jefe Yamamotto estaba en el medio, en el último segundo utilizó su poder para detener la mayor parte de los daños causados por la explosión todo el mundo resultó herido. estaba sonriendo en el interior, pero lamenta que la explosión no mató a nadie. Él aterrizar en el suelo sin sonido.

"Patético, utilizó parte de su Reitsu para detener el ataque." pero luego manchas Orihime Ichigo curación, pero ella no lo puede curar totalmente a causa de la explosión.

Ichigo ... tu .. va a ... a estar bien. "Su poder de sanación estaba trabajando, pero no la curación al igual que antes, que estaba herido.

Halibel incorporó donde fue arrojado por la explosión y ver Aizen caminar hacia Orihime e Ichigo. Trató de levantarse, pero la explosión hizo un número en ella. Los otros estaban en necesidad de ayuda médica, Orihime estaba todavía lo curativo a cabo notar Aizen casi cerca de ella.

Sus únicos sido horas y 48 minutos desde que Aizen derrotados Goku con un hit, Ichigo estaba llegando a cuando vio a Aizen detrás de Orihime, pero ..

Slank!

"Orihime!" Mano Aizen estaba saliendo del corazón de Orihime que solía ser.

"!" Aizen sintió Reitsu de Ichigo se incrementó luego su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, una vez conocido el Ichigo se reemplaza con un hombre alto y delgado. Se puso en pie 6'0. Su pálida piel blanca, sus ropas casi, roto o destruido de su lucha. Sus muñecas y tobillos tenían tobas rojas de piel agitándose en el viento. Su largo pelo naranja fluía en el viento que agitaba a batir frenéticamente. Lo más asombroso todavía terrorífico, aunque era la máscara era como una máscara de hueso estructurado con dos líneas carmesí streaking en las cuencas de los ojos y pasó los dientes en forma de hueso con ella termina en la barbilla. Las cuencas de los ojos oscuros mostraban un solo color de ojos de color amarillo con la oscuridad de tono negro.

Flash back terminó ...

La cosa frente a Goku era lo mismo que definiría, "para que despiertes tomo Goku?"

"Bueno, yo estaba a cabo durante dos horas y también puedo decir que tiene poco control sobre esa forma?" Goku se sorprendió de que este chico puede traer ki de esta forma.

"Yo lo único que puedo decir que me voy a romper Aizen aparte pero si lo hago voy a perder el control?" Ichigo no le quitaba los ojos de Aizen. "Voy a hacerle pagar por quitado la vida a Orihime y herir mis amigos" Goku sonríe y tiene una idea.

"Tía, te necesito para que Orihime casi todo el mundo es, si esto funciona me pueden traer a todos de vuelta a la salud y Orihime a la vida." Goku no se dio cuenta Blush de Halibel por Goku es el torso desnudo cerca de su cabeza. Pero ella vino a cuando oyó del plan de Goku para ayudar a los demás.

Se aclara la garganta y dice: "Está bien, Goku-sama!" ella Sonidos hacia Orihime a los demás.

"Así que los llamados protectores tienen un plan" ahora notando Goku despierta sino a su etapa normal, se notan algo cuando Halibel agarró el cuerpo de Orihime y la coloca junto a los demás despertar con la cabeza del capitán completamente despierto.

"Goku, ¿qué vas a hacer?" Ichigo se acercó.

"Bien recuerdo cuando tú y los demás dijeron que mantenerlo a raya para abit?"

"Ve al grano!" Ichigo estaba molesto

"Suspiro! Bueno, el movimiento se hizo a lo largo de tiempo atrás, pero cuando me llamo el movimiento de un poco más grande que pensé." señala al cielo y notar algo grande como dirigible. Esta cosa era la bomba de espíritu, entonces dice: "Puede que lo abrazas cuando absorben la bomba de espíritu, antes de que Aizen cuenta de esto?"

"Bomba de espíritu, hmm bien, pero tienes dos minutos", dice tomando la espada de la tierra.

Los otros vagaban lo que estaba pasando cuando sienten una poderosa presión espiritual de todo a su alrededor. Halibel cuenta de esto también, pero levantó la vista.

"¿Qué es eso?" todo el mundo miró hacia arriba y vio lo que era.

Pero entonces lo que incluso sorprendió a todo el mundo que había una lucha hueca, pero Uryu sabía quién era, "Ichigo!" todo el mundo estaba aún más conmoción. Y fíjense Goku colocando dos dedos sobre la frente y desapareció cuando Hiyori aprecia Goku cerca de la Bola de la Reitsu. "Hola a todos lo que está haciendo ese idiota?" todo el mundo mira a Goku.

"Está bien Espero que esto funcione?" se llevó la mano hacia la bomba de espíritu. Y comenzó a absorber a su cuerpo, su cuerpo comenzó a obligar a todos reitsu y todo el mundo de la pelota miraron con asombro!.

"Rah!" Ichigo le pega a la tierra, pero se recupera y se intercambiaron golpes con Ichigo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que Ichigo lo sostenía fuera pero luego sintió el poderoso Reitsu, y mira a Goku en la Reitsu venía. Empuja ichigo pero fue capturado por el pie, pero Aizen no iba a tenerlo y no dejar que Goku terminar Absorbiendo la Reitsu en sí mismo. Disparó un Negativo Gran Cero a Ichigo cuando el humo se disipó Ichigo seguía con Aizen pierna pero Swings Ichigo su espada y le cortó la pierna de Aizen, pero Goku se hizo la absorción de la bomba de espíritu.

Goku cuerpo a su vez de color azul oscuro, debido a la Aura venía de su cuerpo, pero Goku tiro mix energético con Reitsu fuera de su cuerpo. "RAHHHHHH!" su cuerpo se sacudió hacia fuera y energía comenzó a formar una bola de color naranja reitsu el alguien que el color del poder de curación de Orihime. A continuación, la pelota comenzó a bajar al suelo con todos, pero no me dolió en el centro todo el mundo vio Goku pelo hacia atrás con el significado amarilla estaba en Super Saiyan, pero sus ojos eran como su Super Saiyan 3. Todo el mundo se sentía allí la energía / reitsu devolución y la herida de Orihime estaba sanando vuelta y regresó.

Goku sonríe a todos, pero luego sus cambios de expresión cuando recurren a Aizen, Ichigo estaba al lado de Goku mirando hacia abajo en sus alas y su pierna fue arrancada de él. "Ichigo? Permite terminar esto?"

El Aura naranja se desvaneció y volvió al cuerpo de Goku, ambos acusados a Aizen y cargado de ellos y entonces ...

Booom!

Todo el mundo estaba ciego por el momento, cuando la luz se apagó vieron dos grandes conjuntos sobre el tamaño de su cuerpo, forma hueca de Ichigo perdió un cuerno a punto de perder toda su máscara, pero uno de los cuernos fue a la izquierda y Goku tenía un brazo izquierdo dañado.

El cuerpo de Aizen se cayó y todo el mundo estaba sorprendido, el recién llegado y joven Ryoka derrotados Aizen.


End file.
